Cats Eyes: The Elemental Anima
by MewFaline
Summary: Legend has it that there are 7 Mythical Elemental Anima each in control of an element. But what happens when one suddenly appears and proves these rumors to be true...?
1. Chapter 1

'Chapter 1'

You'd think after 6 months of looking for me and not finding head nor hair of me that they would stop, but NO. They keep looking for me. I guess that I should probably explain my current situation, hmmm?

Well my name is Faline (meaning 'Like a Cat'. Ironic really.) De Mont; I have black mid-thigh length hair yellow catlike eyes and get this…Black Cat ears and tail. Now I bet your thinking 'What the hell is she on?' but sadly it's true I have Cat ears and a tail. Oh and if your wondering I got all these cool ass powers to boot to. I have really long nails that are virtually unbreakable, I can see in the dark, I am very flexible, I can hear things over long distances, I can run extremely fast, I can jump really really high, and I have nifty powers of thunder and lightning.

Think it's fun, umm…how about NO!

'_I hate rain, I really, really hate rain!'_ Faline thought walking through a London street devoid of life.

Pulling her long black cloak even closer she let out her cat like ears. Faline allowed her sharp cat like senses take over and the sounds around her magnified. Faline could hear the rain slapping against the cold ground and roofs around her, she could hear the creaking of the trees, the soft moaning of the wind and the soft murmuring of people behind closed doors. Then she heard it, the loud whip-like cracks of people materializing out of thin air. Faline didn't even have to turn around to know who they were, she already knew. She continued to walk casually down the street aware that they were following her every move, turning at a corner Faline got a good look out of the corner of her eye, there were 5 of them, 4 men and a woman. Quickly and silently Faline jumped to the top of a building and waited for them. Faline allowed her tail out, her eyes to become slit like and her nails to grow. The five adopted looks of confusion when they saw the street empty. Faline clicked her tongue.

"Were you looking for me?" she said suddenly.

The five of them looked up only to see Faline jump from the top of the building and rake her nails across one man's back.

She quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to two others, sending them flying into the wall a building. Quickly throwing two daggers Faline hit them in the chest and they stopped moving, finally whipping around she slashed the fourth one's neck. A soft whimper caught her ear there was one left it was a younger girl. The hood of her cloak had fallen back revealing her wide eyes and frightened face.

"How pathetic he sends a child." Faline said walking to stand in front of the girl "Tell that pathetic loser that I won't join him and that if he was serious he wouldn't send a child, I don't kill innocent children only murderers!" Faline turned away from the girl.

There was a pop and the girl vanished, sighing Faline went to leave but the sounds of whip cracks caused her to stop.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?" Faline said quietly looking at a small group of people.

Without saying a word Faline leapt up into the air and landed again on the roof of a building

"WAIT!" a voice shouted looking back at the small group a tired looking man wearing shabby robes.

Faline looked at him curiously before her eyes widened in surprise.

_This man…he's cursed becoming a wolf once a month. _she thought.

Faline tucked her cat ears and tail in and leapt off the building. Landing in the shadows she used her foot to pull up the sleeve of one of the men laying on the ground, revealing a hideous tattoo on his arm, it was shaped like a skull with a snake protruding out of it's mouth.

"Show me your arms!" Faline said suddenly, exchanging glances they slowly rolled up their sleeves, none of them had the same hideous mark on their arms.

"What do you want?" she asked them memorising their faces.

"We want to know who you are and why Death-eaters are continuously following you!" barked out a strange looking man, he had a grey mane of hair a large electric blue eye that was independently rolling around in it's socket.

"I have no clue why _'wizards'_ would be following me. I'm not even a witch. Maybe I'm just special." she said stepping out of the shadows

"You're not? Then what are you?" a violet haired woman questioned

"Something else." Faline said emotionless.

"Why who wants to know?"

"We are the Order of the Phoenix the last defence against the Dark Lord!" said a dark skinned man

"Well your certainly not doing a good job!" Faline said carelessly inspecting her nails.

"Um…did you do that?" a red head asked, Faline looked over her shoulder at the four dead 'death eaters'

"I suppose." She said uninterestedly

"Are they…?" the violet haired woman asked.

Faline adopted a wolfish grin "Yes" she said, "People who murder the innocent without remorse don't deserve to live"

There was a long silence after Faline said this, after a while the tired looking man looked like he wanted to say something but stopped.

"If you want to ask something go ahead." Faline said after watching his face interestedly before turning away.

He was silent for a minute before speaking "I have to ask…out of curiosity…would you happen to be one of the seven Elemental Anima?"

"What are you talking about Lupin they're no more than a Myth concocted up thousands of years ago!" barked the strange looking man.

Faline stood ridged on the spot eyes wide before looking back at his face.

"H-how would you know about the Elemental Anima…?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear "Remus Lupin" he said.

"That's impossible they don't exi-"

"They do" Faline said cutting them off "I'm one of them…" she said in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

'Chapter 2'

'_I must not have been thinking properly…that's the only reason I can come up with.'_ Faline thought looking out of a window in Grimmauld Place.

'_Damn this rain!'_ she thought rubbing her temples trying to disperse the headache that had been building in her head.

The thudding of people running or walking up the stairs was only making her headache worse.

For a week now Faline had been staying with these '_Wizards'_. She occasionally helped them track down death-eaters or fight them. Faline didn't really like how noisy the younger occupants of the gloomy house were, she preferred to eat after they had gone to bed and generally tried to avoid them, so far she had gone unnoticed.

The pounding of her head was getting to much, Faline decided to go and see Molly Weasly and ask if she had something to cure a headache. Silently Faline closed the door to her room and quietly like a cat stalking it's prey she crept down the stairs. She entered the kitchen to have 6 pairs of eyes stare directly at her. Raising a delicate eyebrow she stared at each of them in turn

"What are you looking at?" Mrs Weasly turned around from the stove when she heard Faline speak

"Oh Faline is there something you need?" She asked while cooking

"Yeah there is do you happen to have a good remedy for a headache?" she asked wincing as a fresh wave of pain assaulted her head

"Headache?"

"Yeah whenever it rains I get the aches and chills and major headaches." She said stifling a yawn while sitting down at the wooden table

"My your just like a Cat aren't you? Do you want something to eat as well?" she said chuckling lightly

"Hmm…Fish, Tuna…Catnip? The Irony of this conversation…" Faline said smirking slightly at the joke she and Mrs Weasly shared.

The six that were still at the table were looking back and forth between the two of you in confusion.

"Mum what are you talking about?" asked a Red haired boy who was obviously Mrs Weaslys son

"Nothing Ron" she said absently setting a goblet and plate of fish in front of Faline.

Faline picked up the goblet and sniffed it, making a face she put it back down on the table

"What is that poison?" she asked covering her nose.

"It might as well be it smells awful!" said a voice from behind Faline, scaring her she jumped in her seat and her cat ears and tail popped out

"Must you do that Remus?" she said turning in her seat.

Remus Lupin stood in the doorway with an amused expression on his face. Faline suddenly felt a tugging from her head

"Your ears are they real?"

"Fred, George what are you doing?"

"She's got cat ears coming out of her head!" they replied,

"And I'll kindly ask you to stop pulling them" Faline hissed

"That potion will probably make you feel better if you drink it." Remus said sitting down next to you.

Faline looked back to the other occupants of the table they were still staring at her

"Um…Why have you got cat ears?" asked a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Because I have"

"Whoa you've got Yellow eyes" said the boy you had identified as Ron.

"So..?" she said picking up the goblet and taking a sip, wrinkling her face in disgust she downed the rest of the potion.

Faline felt someone sit down in the chair next to her turning her head she saw that it was one of the red headed twins

"Hey I'm George and this is Fred" George said gesturing to his twin behind him, Faline nodded before saying "Faline"

"Oh my names Hermione Granger" said the brown haired girl

"I'm Ron"

"Ginny Weasly"

"Harry Potter" Faline looked at Harry.

So this was the so called 'boy who lived' the 'chosen one' just by looking in his eyes she could see so many different feelings and emotions: Anger, sadness, loss, depression, betrayal, confusion and rage.

She quickly turned to Remus "So anymore death-eater activity?"

"None so far" Faline nodded before eating some of the fish in front of her.

"You're a member of the order?" asked Fred, Faline snorted

"Nope I just help them fight" she said yawning. George, Fred, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron just stared at her like she had sprouted another head.

"How old are you?" Fred asked her, "Hmm…I'm about 18 turning 19 this year in July." Faline said shrugging

"Well I'm going to go sleep, I'm tired"

Somewhere in the gloomy dark forest in Germany hooded people materialized out of nowhere, among them a tall red-eyed Dark Lord.

"Spread out, search the forest, he should be here." Lord Voldemort hissed, after learning that he could not simply ask the cat like girl to simply join him, he had to think of more devious ways to make the Elemental Anima join him.

"Milord over here!" Voldemort heard one of his countless death-eaters call.

Stalking over to where the incompetent fool stood pointing there was a massive cave that was seeping with chaos, darkness, fear and death.

"This is it" he said simply he led the way into the cave hearing the beating of wings of the many bats perched precariously on the ceiling.

Voldemort could tell that the darkness of the cave was unnatural. Behind the endless screeching of the small winged creatures there was a rhythmic beating of giant wings, Voldemort stood silent as the beating got louder and closer before suddenly stopping.

"Who dares to walk in my cave?" A deep and somewhat husky voice asked from above.

"Someone who requests your help." Voldemorts voice hissed out into the darkness

"I don't help _'Wizards'_." The voice said from behind this time.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are the 'Dark Bat' of the 7 Elemental Anima then?" he hissed back

"And if I am?"

"Then I want your help to crush those who oppose me, and to gain the support of the other Anima."

"They will never help you or any other _'wizard'_!" the voice whispered from his left

"What makes you think you're so special?" Voldemort was silent for a moment before a lop-sided smirk appeared on his face.

"I can remove the spell that keeps you here. Leaving you to chase other matters and _certain…cats._"

Almost after he finished that statement he was sent flying into a cave wall,

"You want Faline to join you, don't you?" the husky voice hissed from the shadows

"So her name is Faline."

There was a low growl from the shadows before the darkness abated suddenly. There standing in front of Voldemort was a youngish looking man around 18 or 19 years old.

He had silvery white hair that fell to his shoulders in spiky strands, and glacier blue eyes. However his most prominent feature was the Black bat like wings with sharp spikes every 50 centimetres or so.

"Very well if you can break the spell than I may help you only on the condition that Faline is mine."


End file.
